


Becoming Dame Déesse

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Series: A Ladybug Falls, a Dame Déesse Rises [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Friendship, Gen, akuma!marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette feels like the world is against her. She doesn’t notice when a black butterfly finds her when she’s Ladybug. It’s up to Chat Noir to help her fight it.</p><p>OR: That one akuma!Marinette/Ladybug fic where Chat Noir is present while Hawk Moth whispers in her ear and there’s nothing he can do because he’s panicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Dame Déesse

**Author's Note:**

> I love akuma!marinette fics and wondered what would happen if Chat Noir was with her while Hawk Moth persuaded her to join him. By the way, I don't speak French, so if the term Dame Déesse is incorrect, please tell me!

Marinette sat on some random roof in some random part of town. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them as she sobbed. She cursed herself for crying while in her Ladybug persona; she should be stronger, more confident. She had to stop letting Marinette to shine through while she wore the mask. But the day’s events had been too much for her.

Chloe spreading lies about her, then Alya getting mad at her for something she didn’t do, getting in trouble both at school and at home. It wasn’t fair. Chloe was such a liar. A liar who had managed to turn her best friend, the teacher, and her parents against her. Marinette hadn’t done anything wrong. She’d called Chloe out for being mean to another student, that was all. And then Chloe had ruined everything. And now Marinette had two days of detention and a week of being grounded.

It wasn’t fair.

It just. It just wasn’t.

So Marinette had transformed into Ladybug, hoping that patrolling around the city would get her mind off of how upset and angry she was. Instead, her problems followed her. And there she sat, on a roof, bawling her eyes out. Like a stupid child. In the back of her mind, she wondered where Chat Noir was. She needed a friend. She would take his stupid flirting if he would just show up already. 

Maybe he’d seen her crying and had run off. Maybe he’d finally realized how much of a baby she was. Stupid, stupid Marinette. Ladybug doesn’t cry.

Marinette didn’t notice when a black butterfly appeared before her. It tried to go into her earrings, but her hair and arms just happened to be covering them. The butterfly changed directions and was absorbed into Ladybug’s yoyo.

-Hello, Dame Déesse. How unfair it is that you must hide who you are from your loved ones.-

Marinette tensed, fear gripping her heart. She knew who this was. Hawk Moth. It had to be him. She was the next victim. 

-I saw what happened in class. That was unfair of them. They didn’t even give you a chance to defend yourself.-

She couldn’t let herself listen to him. She knew what happened next. She didn’t want to hurt anybody. And now he knew who she was under the mask, too. What if he made her hurt her family? Marinette choked out a sob.

-Why do you want to protect this city when they’ve already turned on you? They didn’t believe you as yourself. So why not make them believe you?-

The masked teen could feel her will decreasing. Logically, she knew that she didn’t want anyone to be hurt. But the voice in her head was soothing. Someone was going to give her what she deserved.

-You’ll be the one to decide who’s right. You know better than them. You save them on a daily basis. It’s time that they listen to what you say.-

“Hello, My Lady. What a purr-fect night, don’t you think?” a voice said outside of Marinette’s head. She barely registered it, clinging onto what Hawk Moth was saying. Somewhere deep in her mind, she knew there was a reason why she shouldn’t listen to him, but she couldn’t remember why.

“I know that my gorgeous looks are enough to send anyone crying, but are you feline alright?” Chat Noir, she recognized. It was Chat Noir. He could help her. But why did she want his help? She didn’t need anyone.

-You’ll be judge, jury, and executioner, my dear.- 

“Ladybug?” Chat Noir sounded worried now. Marinette heard him kneel beside her. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

-You’ll make sure everyone gets what they deserve.-

Marinette raised her head, Hawk Moth’s persuasive words giving her confidence. She stared out at the city, imagining that she was looking right at him.

Beside her, Chat Noir gasped and let out a faint, “No.” He moved in front of her, blocking her view of the city. He tried to get eye contact, but Marinette looked right through him. She vaguely wondered how much of the red around her eyes could be seen, or if he just saw the light color of the moth in front of her face. She dismissed these thoughts immediately. Who cared? Certainly not her.

“My Lady,” Chat Noir said urgently. He gripped her arms. “Don’t listen to him. He’s lying! You know he is! Fight it!”

-All you have to do –

“Say no! Just say no!”

– is get me something in return.-

“Anything,” she answered quietly. Power was at her fingertips. Fairness would be spread.

Marinette felt herself being shaken. She didn’t care. She wanted everyone to listen to her. She wanted everything to be done fairly. Everything done according to her. She knew best. The voice said so.

“Please, please listen to me,” Chat Noir begged her. “Where’s the akuma?” Couldn’t he figure it out himself, Marinette thought briefly. Must be too panicked, she answered herself. Not that it matters, she added.

-In return for unimaginable power –

Chat Noir kept his grip on her as his eyes searched her for the akuma.

– bring me yours and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. After all –

Seeing the purple of Ladybug’s yoyo, Chat Noir reached for it.

– you won’t be needing it anymore.-

“I’ll do it,” Marinette heard herself say. She maneuvered away from Chat Noir milliseconds before he could get her yoyo.

“My Lady –!”

Dame Déesse felt the darkness surround her. The last thing she saw before the akuma transformed her was Chat Noir’s look of horror, despair, and resign.


End file.
